Dating Yankumi
by MegKF
Summary: After all the events in the manga, Yankumi and Shin are finally a couple, but what are their dates like now? The story is better than this summary.


_Gokusen belongs to Kozueko Morimoto(manga). Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. I encourage everyone to purchase this product. _

**Dating Yankumi**

You wouldn't think going on a normal date would be that hard. But when it involved one Yamaguchi Kumiko, nicknamed Yankumi, you would be wrong. It had been quite a rollercoaster for one Sawada Shin to finally get her to be his girlfriend. It had taken him being kidnapped by a rival yakuza group for her to admit she loved him. They already had plenty of things against their relationship as it was, her grandfather was the head of a very powerful yakuza and she was his only heir turned teacher. And Shin was the son of a high powered police official and he was also once her student. Somehow they had muddled through with Shin's unfaltering love for her, it didn't hurt that he was scary smart, and her strength of character, she didn't really have anything else going for her. Shin had decided to embrace his role. It had been a tradition in Kumiko's family for there to be one daughter who would always fall in love with the perfect man to take over the family business.

Shin stretched slightly, ignoring the gazes of the dozen or so girls and women admiring him from around the bookstore he was working at. He was used to it, women and even some men were always staring at him. Somehow he managed to be drop dead gorgeous without putting any effort into his appearance. Unfortunately this had the problem of sometimes getting in the way of his dates with the only woman he'd ever fallen for, Kumiko.

Yankumi was running fast. As was her life she was teaching the worst delinquents at her high school. So although the leader of her current class finally respected her it wasn't enough to keep him or his classmates from causing her trouble. She'd finally sorted out the problems in her class that day only to see she was going to have to get to the movie theatre in only a few minutes to meet Shin. Even with her impressive physical abilities she was panting by the time she made it to lobby. Somehow she managed to make it in time, she frowned as she sought out her boyfriend. Yankumi blushed as she thought the word boyfriend, somehow she'd made it to age 25 before getting a boyfriend, but he was perfect.

Her eyes narrowed as she finally located her boyfriend, surrounded by women. Thankfully he wasn't paying any attention to them as they tried to tempt him into joining them at the different movies they were going to. Shin's fingers moved fast as he texted his friends before shutting off the phone. He smiled as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and came up to meet her. The people who had surrounded him stared in shock as he wrapped an arm around the plain woman in a red track suit, she hadn't had time to change, and pulled her in to the darkened theatre to their seats. All of them wondered what the two of them were murmuring happily to each other about.

As Kumiko watched the movie happily, it was a violent movie about male friendship that Shin had no real interest in, he allowed his mind to wander to their previous dates. Not the almost dates he'd tricked her into, those were only ever interrupted by her students, that had only happened twice on their date dates. Shin was fine with that, her dedication to being a teacher was part of what had attracted him to her in the first place. It wasn't the ones that involved the yakuza that bothered him either. Most of them respected him as 'Young Master Red Lion' and knew he'd one day be the head of her family's group and didn't interfere in his going with her to whatever the problem was. He considered it an educational experience anyway. Rather it was the ones that had nothing to do with her students or her yakuza family that bothered him.

On their fourth date they'd attempted to go to the amusement park. Attempted was a good word for it. They'd never made it into the park. He'd been offered no less the seven talent agency cards, a new record for him, and she'd been pushed to the side almost a dozen times by girls wanting to meet her 'cute little brother' on their way there. They'd eventually given up heading that way and headed back towards her home where his pursers had had to eventually give up or seem like stalkers. He'd found the silver lining in that by keeping his arm wrapped possessively around her he managed to deter most people and gave him an excuse to touch her.

Date number seven hadn't been fun. Some future yakuza head had a thing for Kumiko and their date had been interrupted by Kumiko having to fight the guy. After declaring that he'd never beat her and prove himself strong enough to be her fiancé, and that she already had a boyfriend, they'd left. Well, having Kumiko call him her boyfriend had been fun. But it had also resulted in her dress getting ripped, it wasn't a huge loss, it was an awful dress, but that had ended that date. Shin wasn't about to let Kumiko go out looking like that, with all the rips in the dress, her face flushed from the fight, she actually looked hot. He'd seen the looks given to the oblivious yakuza heir as they'd once again headed back to her house.

This would be the one, Shin thought, the date that wouldn't get interrupted by anyone or anything. Lucky number 13.

**THE END**

_Reviews inspire me!_

_This ended up more from Shin's point of view… I'm not sure why. Not what I planned but I think it turned out okay. Somehow I lost motivation to write Gokusen fanfics after I got the ones stuck in my head out a year ago. This story was somehow inspired by a review by blueprincess16 who recently gave me her opinion of my story Yankumi's Evolution. _


End file.
